Conventionally, in a deposition process of a compound semiconductor or ITO film, etc., metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) is used. In MOCVD, a vaporizer that vaporizes a liquid metal-organic material by bubbling it with a carrier gas, that is, using a bubbling method is widely known (See, e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2, etc.). However, in a vaporizer using a bubbling method, vaporized gas supply concentration fluctuates according to fluctuations of various parameters, such as the bubbling flow rate, the liquid level, the air bubble diameter in bubbling, and the liquid temperature.
Therefore, a liquid material vaporization and supply system is proposed (Patent Document 3), which vaporizes a material gas by heating in a vaporizer without using a carrier gas, and carries out flow control of the vaporized material gas by means of a high-temperature-capable pressure regulating flow rate control device, and supplies the gas into a reaction container. By performing flow rate control of a metal-organic gas by using the liquid material vaporization and supply system, the flow rate can be controlled without influences from the bubbling flow rate, etc., that becomes a problem in the bubbling method.